


Halloween

by sra_danvers



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: AU, Actualización anual, Buscando a Draco desesperadamente, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia es para celebrar la noche más mágica del año. Junto a San Juan. Feliz Halloween. O castanyada, en mi caso. Elige el tuyo, pero disfruta de la lectura.</p><p>Esta historia fue escrita y posteada por primera vez en el año 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Los ingredientes se mezclaban en el caldero, girando lentamente. La poción era muy difícil de realizar y las consecuencias de que saliera mal, desastrosas. Pero merecía la pena arriesgarse. Serían apenas unas horas, pero pasaba todo el año esperando que llegase ese día. 31 de octubre. Halloween. La noche en que la magia del mundo se liberaba. Hasta los muggles lo percibían. Solo esa noche los encantamientos más difíciles y las pociones más complicadas, se podían llevar a cabo.

Cuando la poción estuvo lista, embotelló la dosis necesaria. Llegar al arco no era problema. No teniendo el control del Ministerio. Los Mortífagos le abrían las puertas solícitamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Era leyenda. El sucesor del Señor Tenebroso, el que le ayudó a tomar el poder del mundo mágico. Solo le veían una vez al año, y sabían a qué había venido.

Llegó al departamento de misterios. No sabía a dónde se dirigía. La poción solo le garantizaba que la dimensión que visitaría contaba con una versión de sí mismo que poseer. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que él estaría. Pero siempre estaba. Año tras año.

Tomó la poción a medianoche, y como cada año, traspasó el velo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
_“Hogwarts. Estoy en Hogwarts. No tengo tiempo que perder, solo cuento con unas horas, luego el efecto de la poción se desvanecerá y volveré a mi realidad. Donde él no estará”._

Sacó su varita, pero no pudo realizar ningún hechizo. Muggle. O squib. Primer obstáculo. Los había tenido peores. Era cuestión de esperar, él nunca estaba muy lejos. De pronto escuchó su voz, a su espalda. Nunca olvidaría esa voz. Era un hombre, esta vez. Cuando se giró y le vio, se quedó paralizado. Estaba malherido, sangraba. Tenía un corte en la cara, su ropa estaba destrozada. Revivió el momento de su muerte. No soportaría verle morir de nuevo.

— Draco.

— ¿Draco? Veo que has empezado la fiesta por tu cuenta.

Se había descuidado, no siempre se llamaban igual que en su mundo. Pero recordar su muerte le había descolocado. _No parece herido. Halloween. Fiesta. Claro._

— ¿Te mola mi disfraz? ¿A que parece real? Me ha pintado Mary, la maquilladora de Emma. Ya verás cuando la veas a ella.

_“¿Maquillaje? Muggle. Draco Malfoy Muggle. Bueno, he visto cosas peores”._

— Oye, me parece que te ha sentado mal la bebida. Ven.

Le cogió de la mano y le llevó a un aula que Harry no había visto nunca. Estaba llena de máquinas muggles, grandes, con botones y pantallas. Creía que en Hogwarts no funcionaba la electricidad... pero estaba en otra realidad, no había nada seguro. De todos modos a él no le importaba esa dimensión. De allí solo le incumbía robar tiempo a la Muerte, que le arrebató a su Draco.

Se acercó a él, buscando diferencias. Tenía el pelo muy corto, tanto que era difícil intuir su color. No parecía rubio platino. _“Draco nunca lo llevaría así. Sus ojos no son grises. Nunca lo son. Sólo mi Draco tiene plata en los ojos”._

— Dan, ¿te pasa algo? ¡Estás llorando!

No había notado que las lágrimas empezaban a mojar su cara. Era duro tenerle tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez. Siempre olvidaba lo que dolía. Si pudiese tocarle… A veces podía. Entonces, como respuesta a su muda súplica, se sintió fuertemente abrazado. Al menos esta vez había encontrado un mundo donde tenían algo de intimidad.

— No te han dado el papel, ¿verdad?

No sabía a qué papel se refería, ni quién se lo tenía que haber dado. No importaba. Nada importaba en esos momentos más que la emoción de sentirse completo de nuevo entre esos brazos. Solo sería por unas horas, pero era suficiente. Suficiente para mantenerse con vida. Vivía por esos minutos robados al tiempo y al espacio. 

— Está bien, tío, habrá más oportunidades. Vamos a la fiesta, ya verás cómo te olvidas.

— No. Quédate. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. _“Soy más bajo en esta realidad”._

— Está bien. Un rato y nos vamos.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, tirando de la mano de Draco para que se sentase a su lado. Bueno, no era Draco. Su Draco no se hubiese sentado en el suelo. 

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que he bebido demasiado... —disimuló.

— Draco Malfoy, no te jode. —La cara de Harry debió ser un poema, porque enseguida corrigió—. Tom Felton. Y nos vamos a ver a un médico ahora mismo.

— ¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy? —Eso era nuevo. Había visto a Draco con otros nombres. Pero nunca había encontrado su nombre en el cuerpo de otro.

— Tío, tú has tomado algo más que alcohol.

— No, estoy bien, solo desorientado. Es por… el pergamino.

— ¿Qué pergamino?

— ¿Papel?

— Al médico.

— Solo abrázame. Se me pasará, de verdad. Sé que estoy raro, solo abrázame. ¿No somos amigos?

— Claro. Los mejores. Pero me estás asustando, Dan.

¿Dan? Ah, claro. Debía de ser él. Qué bien se sentía rodeado por esos brazos. Hacía años que no lograba más que hablar con él. Tocarlo era maravilloso. Se atrevió a rozar el cuello con sus labios. El tal Tom se movió un poco, pero no le rechazó. Bien. Se arriesgó con la lengua. Quería descubrir si sabía igual. Casi. Siempre fallaba algo. No era su Draco…

— Dan.

— ¿Mmssí?

— ¿Qué haces?

_“¿Y tiene que preguntarlo? No parece muy espabilado. Draco ya me habría visto las intenciones. Si tan solo pudiera probar sus labios…”_

— Dan.

_“Respira rápido. Él también siente la atracción. Tengo que arriesgarme. El premio lo vale”._

Buscó sus labios. Notó cómo se tensaba, pero no se separó. Insistió, lamiendo, pidiendo paso. Estaba venciendo su resistencia. La mano con que le sujetaba el cuello notaba cómo se le aceleraba el riego sanguíneo. El corazón palpitaba veloz. Consiguió hacerle jadear. Aprovechó el descuido para introducirse en su boca. Pero fue rechazado cayendo hacia atrás.

— ¿Pero qué coño haces?

Una vez probado su sabor, Harry no pudo contenerse. Llevaba demasiado haciéndolo. Años.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y le obligó a besarle. El chico se resistió de nuevo, pero él conocía demasiado bien ese cuerpo como para saber lo que le haría rendirse. A Draco también le gustaba que él tomase el control, dominándole con su boca, en ese punto justo del cuello, derritiéndole entre lametazos y mordiscos. Deslizaba sus manos por ese cuerpo tan conocido, entre los jirones de ropa de su disfraz. Hacía años que no sentía esa piel bajo sus manos. Hacía años que no sentía un cuerpo bajo el suyo. No podría con otro, aunque sabía que éste no era su Draco...

…pero de alguna manera él tampoco era Harry. Se apretó contra él, para tener más contacto entre los dos. Tom no podía negar que estaba reaccionando, y muy bien. Pero él quería más. Necesitaba más. Ahora que lo había sentido duro bajo él, no se conformaría con menos que sentirle dentro.

— Tom. No digas nada. No pienses. Esta noche es mágica. Esta noche te necesito. Quiero que me tomes.

— ¿Qué! Pero Dan, tío, a mi no me gust…

— Lo sé. No importa esta noche. Solo fóllame.

Harry se desnudó rápidamente, bajo la mirada asustada del pobre muggle, que no entendía nada. Pero su cuerpo respondía a la desnudez de su amigo, inexplicablemente, porque nunca había sentido eso al mirar a ningún hombre. Se dejó desnudar y no se negó cuando notó cómo Harry se sentaba sobre él, empalándose, sin preparativos.

Mierda. Dolía. Quemaba. Pero le notaba dentro de él. Así tenía que ser. Tenía que doler, porque hacía tiempo. Porque no era su Draco. Solo lo lamentaba por el pobre Dan. Al día siguiente sufriría las consecuencias…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, vestido, con Tom entre sus piernas, apoyado sobre su pecho. Acariciaba su pelo. Le gustaba sentir la caricia de ese pelo tan corto. No quería romper la intimidad del momento, pero tenía que saber algo.

— Tom, sígueme complaciendo, aunque te parezca una locura. ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Mmm? —Después de lo que acababa de pasar, nada le iba a sorprender de Dan. Pero estaba relajado, se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos. No quería despabilar y pensar en lo que había ocurrido—. Joder tío, vaya nochecita. Ya te darán otro papel... te pones apocalíptico cuando te rechazan, hasta que te sale otra cosa. Al menos tienes un rodaje previsto, cosa que yo no. Y eso que soy mejor actor que tú, capullo. Pero claro, el señor es el gran Harry Potter, y ahora no se conf…

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Él Harry Potter? ¿No se llamaba Dan? ¿Película? ¡Oh! ¡El papel! Son actores. El tal Dan me interpreta a mí. Esto es peor que leer las tonterías del Profeta. Entonces…

— ¿Tú interpretas a Draco Malfoy?

— Vale. Paso de ti.—Se intentó levantar, pero Dan le mantuvo en su regazo.

— Está bien. Mira. Es Halloween. Concédeme un deseo. Sabes que estoy triste por no haber conseguido el papel en la película esa.

— ¿Qué película? Era una obra, Daniel. De Stephen Sondheim. Joder, sí que estás mal.

— Sí, estoy mal. Pero cuéntame la película de Harry Potter, Tom, por favor.

— ¿Cuál? Estamos rodando la séptima, Dan. No me dirás que las has olvidado todas.

— Todo, como si no supiese nada. Es un capricho.

— Si te has leído los libros cientos de veces…

— ¿Libros? ¿Qué libros?

— Vale. Pero cállate. A la próxima barbaridad me voy.

— Te escucho…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— ¿Mis padres mueren? Eso es idiota. Voldemort nunca haría caso de una profecía, sabe que no siempre son exactas, y si les haces caso puedes modificar el futuro, y eso es lo peor que puede pasar, porque hay otras maneras de…

— No me interrumpas. Y no son tus padres. Vas a acabar peor que Johnny Weissmuller.

— Vale, sigue.

— Pues Harry Potter vive hasta los once años con sus tíos.

— ¿Remus y Sirius?

— O te callas o me voy, Dan. La hermana de su madre, Petunia. ¡No te rías! ¿Pero qué te pasa?

— Perdón, perdón. Sigue.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Entonces cae tras el velo. Te salías en esa escena. Lo hiciste genial.

— Pero luego vuelve, si cae tras el velo…

— No, Gary ya no sale más. Bueno, saldrá cuando salgan los padres de Harry, al final.

— Pero si cayó tras el velo... Vale. Sigue.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Y mata a Dumbledore. Estuve genial. Mejor que tú, pero como estabas con la manta encima...

— ¿Snape mata a Dumbledore? ¿Snape está del lado tenebroso?

— ¿Acabo o no? Bueno, entierran a Dumbledore. Tú dejas a Ginny para no ponerla en peligro, y no te vuelvas a reír porque no te explico el final…

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Ah, y Remus tiene un hijo.

— ¿Un hijo? ¿De quién?

— ¿No te lo he dicho? No, creo que me lo he pasado. Pues con Tonks, están juntos desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

— ¿Quién es Tonks? No recuerdo ningún tío que se llame Tonks.

— No es un tío, bestia, ¿Cómo va a tener un hijo con un tío? Nimphadora Tonks es una tía.

— ¿La aurora? —Ahora sí que se reía. Remus con una tía. Remus con ESA tía. La única vez que había dado con un Remus heterosexual, él era una mujer y Sirius su marido. Hay que reconocer que la escritora esa tenía gracia.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Yo no te descubro. Pero reconocen a Emma y Bellatrix la muele a crucios.

— ¿Emma?

— Sí, joder, Hermione. Mira que estás espeso. Helena estuvo genial. Su Bellatrix parece una psicópata.

— ¿Bella está con Voldemort?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Pues si estuviesen juntos no estaría tan loca. Vale, me callo.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Entonces Harry salva a Draco.

_“Le salva… Esta vez te pude salvar”._

— Esa escena la rodamos mañana, por eso hemos hecho la fiesta en el plató fijo. Bueno, y porque el gran comedor es perfecto para tanta gente. Fiesta que por cierto nos estamos perdiendo…

— No te quejes, que has tenido tu propia fiesta. Con borracho incluido. — _“Un plató. No es Hogwarts…”_

— Sí, el gran perturbado Harry Potter me ha dado la noche de mi vida. Y yo me conformo con ser Malfoy. El malo de la peli, el creído, el cobarde…

Harry le besó. Su Draco era malo, igual que él, para eso estaban de parte del señor oscuro. Lo de creído no se podía negar, pero es que tenía razones para serlo. Cobarde, nunca.

_“Murió por salvar mi vida. No dudó ni un instante”._

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Thewlis también muere.

— ¿Thewlis?

— Reeeemus. Y Tonks. Molly mata a Bella. Voldemort se enfurece y Harry aparece y se lo carga. Ralph está que se sale. El epílogo lo rodarán en el andén, con actores 20 años mayores. Harry va a llevar a sus tres hijos al tren, con Ginny. Joder, con la risa tonta, Dan. Ron y Hermione llevan a los suyos, tienen dos. Draco tiene uno. Siempre pierde, el pobre. Pero ¿sabes? el hijo mediano de Harry puede que acabe en Slytherin… ¡Ja! Y se llama Albus Severus, el pobre.

Harry se paralizó. Eso ya no hacía gracia. Él no pondría a un hijo suyo el nombre del viejo loco y manipulador. Pero llamarle como el asesino de su amor no tenía nombre. Bueno, tampoco se casaría nunca con la Weasley. Eso no era real. Ni siquiera pertenecía a un mundo alternativo. Si el tal Dan no era tonto, podría vivir con la única persona que le haría feliz. Él le había allanado el camino.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Tom, ahora te contaré yo una historia. Imagina que los padres de Harry no mueren. Tiene una infancia normal, ni está traumatizado ni es especial. Conoce a Draco en Hogwarts, y se enamoran. No te rías tú ahora. Harry, para estar junto a Draco, no se hace auror como sus padres, sino que se une al Señor Tenebroso. Se casan. Harry se hace muy poderoso, y Voldemort le toma bajo su mando directo. Juntos se hacen con el control del mundo mágico.

— Harry Potter nunca haría eso.

— Ahora me interrumpes tú.

— Voldemort nunca se aliaría con su enemigo.

— En mi historia no son enemigos. No hay premonición ni ridícula cicatriz en forma de rayo.

— ¿Y la pureza de sangre? La madre de Harry es hija de muggles.

— Voldemort es hijo de muggles también. No quiere pureza, quiere poder. Y déjame acabar.

— Bueno, pero es una tontería de historia.

— Pasan diez años. Voldemort controla el ministerio. Pero los que antes tenían el poder no ceden. Quieren recuperarlo. El objetivo es matar a Harry, muy poderoso pero más accesible que el Señor Tenebroso. Snape se descubre como espía e intenta matar a Harry. Draco se interpone entre la maldición y su amor. Salva a Harry. Muere él.

— Es muy triste, no me gusta.

— No se trata de que guste, Tom. Lo importante de la historia es que puede suceder. Lo importante es que aunque cambie todo, hay cosas inamovibles. Se trata de que podemos ser amigos, amantes, hermanos, pero siempre nos querremos, de una forma u otra. Porque el amor es lo único que no cambia en ninguna realidad.

— Yo te quiero un huevo, tío. Te visitaré cada día. En el manicomio.

Rieron los dos. Inventaron otros mundos, a cual más irreal, todos posibles. Se acariciaron y besaron, pero el tiempo se acababa. Harry lo notó por dentro. Algo empezaba tirar de él. No podía traspasar el velo delante de Tom.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— Tengo que ir al lavabo, ¿Me indicas?

— Claro, como no sabes dónde está…

Salieron del estudio de sonido, y anduvieron por el pasillo. Un chico alto avanzaba en dirección contraria. Harry no estaba preparado para este encuentro. Corrió hacia él y se lanzó en sus brazos. Matthew se quedó blanco, mirando a Tom por encima del hombro de Harry.

— Está borracho, no le hagas caso.

Harry echaba de menos a Neville. Tanto como a Draco. Sus padres eran amigos y compañeros en la lucha contra Voldemort. Ellos se habían criado juntos, como hermanos. Ni al llegar a Hogwarts se separaron, los dos leones inseparables. Hasta que la serpiente se interpuso. Lucius Malfoy había herido gravemente a Frank Longbottom, y Neville odiaba a Draco.

Harry eligió el amor. Neville se hizo auror, Harry mortífago. Fueron enemigos, pero no se enfrentaron hasta el día en que Neville murió. Tenía acorralado a Draco, y Harry estaba delante. Volvió a elegir el amor, pero su amigo se llevó una parte de su alma.

— Lo siento —era lo único que podía decir. No eran los oídos que debían escuchar la disculpa, pero él necesitaba decirlo. Nunca se había encontrado con Neville en sus viajes. Quién sabe si lo volvería a hacer.

— Está bien, Dan, no pasa nada. —Matthew palmeó la espalda de Harry. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba por el pasillo, con Tom. Con una sonrisa en los labios.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
— ¿Qué coño hacías? —No entendía el comportamiento de Dan. Precisamente se iba a abrazar al único gay del elenco. No se planteó el porqué le importaba tanto—. Anda, entra. Espero fuera, si puedes sacártela tú solo…

— Podré. Tom, mañana será otro día ¿vale? Esto solo ha sido la locura de Halloween. Mejor será olvidar…

— Y que lo digas... —Claro. Ahora quería olvidar. Le pedía que le follara, pasaban dos horas hablando de historias extrañas y del destino, acariciándole el pelo, besándose. Y ahora que ve a Matthew de golpe me dice que le olvide. _“Pues no voy a olvidar, joder”._ Entró en el lavabo 

— ¿Y si yo no quiero olvidarlo? ¿Dan? ¿Daniel? ¿Dónde estás, tío?

No había nadie.

  


∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

  
Harry atravesó el velo y volvió a la mansión Malfoy, donde vivía con sus suegros. No vio a nadie, ni en el ministerio ni en la casa. Todos se escondían de su furia. No siempre volvía de buen humor. Pero ésa había sido una buena noche. Dolía volver a perderle, pero algún día encontraría la forma de cruzar el velo y quedarse. Algún día. Tenía 364 días por delante para seguir con sus investigaciones. Mientras tanto tenía su noche mágica, cuando el velo entre los mundos se hacía tan fino que con una poción se podía cruzar. Y volver a él.

En su cuarto, se acercó al pensadero y extrajo el recuerdo. Mantenerlo sería mancillar la memoria de Draco. Se permitía la experiencia en un mundo paralelo, pero en su realidad, la de los dos, prefería conservar tan solo su recuerdo. Puso el pensamiento en una redoma transparente. La dejó junto a las otras, en una larga fila. Con la varita etiquetó la botella.

 

  
**HALLOWEEN 2007**

**Tom Felton**

**Muggle**


End file.
